finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessie (Final Fantasy VII)
|englishva=Erica Lindbeck }} Jessie, known as Jesse in a demo release, is a non-player character in Final Fantasy VII, and a member of AVALANCHE together with Barret, Biggs, Wedge, and Tifa. She develops feelings for Cloud and the player is given the option to flirt with her at times. Profile Appearance Jessie is a young woman with brown eyes and medium-length brown hair tied into a ponytail. In Hoshi o Meguru Otome, it is mentioned she is about Aerith's age. She wears a blue top with metal armor and brown gloves, and knee-length green shorts. Personality Jessie is the technical expert of AVALANCHE who builds bombs for raids on the Mako Reactors, following the plans of the original, more violent AVALANCHE. She develops a crush on Cloud and does a poor job of hiding it. Despite being the technical expert, Jessie is pained by insecurities, and if a mission goes awry she is quick to blame herself. Story ''Final Fantasy VII During the bombing mission on the Sector 1 Reactor Jessie comes with a code that opens a door, and descends an elevator with Barret and Cloud. After Cloud and Barret have set up the bomb and are evacuating, Cloud must help Jessie, who had gotten her leg stuck, or else she won't be able to open the door to leave the reactor. AVALANCHE escapes in time and Jessie declares the mission a success. They part ways and head to the train back to the Midgar Slums during which Jessie shows Cloud the miniature model of Midgar on a computer terminal and tells Cloud of her fascination with computers. Back in Sector 7 slums Jessie heads to the AVALANCHE secret headquarters in 7th Heaven where she watches the news, marveling that her bomb is in the news. She promises the next one will be even bigger. The next day AVALANCHE sets off to Sector 5 Reactor. Jessie has made everyone a fake ID card to get past the train's security check, but because of the previous day's attack the system has been updated and the group is found to be holding forged IDs and are forced to jump off the train. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie stay behind when Cloud, Tifa and Barret jump off first, Jessie disguised as a train conductor. Cloud can compliment her on her disguise, or tell her it needs a more work. This answer affects the affection value toward Tifa. On their way to bomb the Sector 5 Reactor, the party comes across Jessie who apologizes for the faulty ID and feels the reason they got caught is her fault. She promises to make an improved ID for the next mission. When Shinra Electric Power Company attacks the Sector 7 pillar Jessie is found wounded on the stairs. She is glad she could talk to Cloud one last time, and says since many people died because of their actions, this is their punishment. Jessie dies when Shinra brings down the upper plate on Sector 7, destroying the sector. Hoshi o Meguru Otome Jessie appears to Aerith within the Lifestream when she thinks of Cloud and Tifa, and Jessie's remnants respond to their names. Jessie causes Aerith to call Biggs and Wedge and the three are happy to hear Cloud joined AVALANCHE officially, and the group is fighting a larger threat, but tell Aerith they are fated to never be absorbed into the Lifestream due to the lives they took while alive. Jessie asks Aerith to leave them because she must still have a task to fulfill before she is absorbed, and being near them will only taint her with their sinful memories and inflict their fate on her. As they leave Aerith calls to them and tells them their deaths helped save people by delaying Shinra, allowing more of Sector 7's people, including Marlene, to evacuate in time. Behind the scenes Jessie was designed by Tetsuya Nomura. She was redesigned by Roberto Ferrari based on Tetsuya Nomura's original version of her for ''Final Fantasy VII Remake. In the original Final Fantasy VII, Jessie has a high-resolution model of her upper body, used in the scene where she and Cloud look at the Midgar map. Characters using the models of Jessie and Biggs are seen in Elmyra's flashback at the train station, but it is ambiguous whether they are meant to be the same characters. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Jessie is introduced in Patch 2.3 as the Deputy President of Garlond Ironworks. Her appearance is very similar to her ''Final Fantasy VII counterpart, being a young female Midlander Hyur with brown eyes and brown hair tied into a ponytail. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Jessie makes an appearance in ''Mobius Final Fantasy as an obtainable card. Mobius Jessie.png|Jessie. ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Jessie appears alongside Biggs and Wedge as a trio of Black Mages in a research laboratory. She offers Chocobo Dispel Tonics in exchange for Essences. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Jessie appears with her Tetsuya Nomura artwork. Her card is Thunder-elemental. Other media Games In ''Kingdom Hearts, a character named Jessie appears in . She is the owner of an Accessory shop in Twilight Town, and appears together with Biggs and Wedge. She looks different from the Jessie from Final Fantasy VII, as she has blonde hair and wears blue. She plays a bit of a role at the beginning of the game, being the first character the player can talk to using . Gallery Wedge Jessie and Biggs from FFVII Remake.png|Jessie (middle) with Wedge and Biggs from Final Fantasy VII Remake. Jessie FFVII Sketch.jpg|Sketch by Tetsuya Nomura. Ff7 jesse artwork.png|Concept art by Tetsuya Nomura. Jessie-and-Biggs-FFVIIRemake.png|''Final Fantasy VII Remake'' trailer. FFVIIR Jessie Sector 1.png|Jessie begins hacking a gate in Sector 1. FFVIIR Jessie Reaching.png|Reaching out to Cloud. FFVIIR Cloud and Jessie.png|Giving Cloud materia. FFVIIR Cloud and Jessie Bike.png|Cloud and Jessie on a motorcycle. Jessie in FFVII Remake.png|Discussing Cloud's integrity with the group. Jessie gestures in FFVII Remake.png|Jessie cheers on Cloud. Jessie and Barret team up in FFVII Remake.png|Fighting alongside Barret. Jessie_Close_FFVIIR.jpg|Jessie in 7th Heaven. Etymology References de:Jesse fr:Jessie it:Jessie ru:Джесси (Final Fantasy VII) Category:Characters in Final Fantasy VII Category:Characters in the Chocobo series Category:Hoshi wo Meguru Otome characters